Why is love so hard?
by Cazark
Summary: This story will set in an alternate world of Digimon. It's based on what I went through during high school sort of OK just the thoughts not so much the story. This story contains a romance between Taichi "Tai" Yagami and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. If you do not like this kind of thing please do not hesitate to move on to another story.


This is a story short story that haunted me in my dreams or from time to time my brain likes to come up with weird scenarios like that time I had a baby shark in a giant fish tank... in my bedroom I know weird huh the fact I have a giant fish tank in my bedroom not the shark that seems quite normal to me.

Anyway this story will contain a romance between Taichi "Tai" Yagami and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. If you do not like this kind of thing please do not hesitate to move on to another story.

* * *

**Introduction**

This story will set in an alternate world of Digimon. It's based on what I went through during high school sort of ok just the thoughts not so much the story.

**Paring**

Taichi "Tai" Yagami X Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi

* * *

Izzy sat in the classroom tapping his finger on his desk thinking in his head "How does one define Love? It's such a hard concept to understand. How do we define it? Is it someone's personality or how they act? Could it be what they look like that attracts us or their fame? Or does it boil down completely to sex how great is it like every other teenager is like after hitting puberty hard!"

Izzy sighs in class as the teacher begins to get infuriated "Mr Koushiro Izumi" Izzy stands up quickly "Yes Sensei?" the students laugh as the teacher responds "I hope I'm not boring you in class, would you care to enlighten me and the rest of the class why you were in such deep thought?"

Izzy stood there stunned thinking "Oh what am I going to say quick, I need to find something to distract the teacher with" Izzy looks at the Black board "Sir I think your got a mistake in your equation r would be 9 and x is equal to 2."

The teacher looks back at the board "Oh it would seem you DO! Pay attention even while not focusing you may sit down Koushiro please see me at the end of the classes" Izzy sits down sighing as the teacher he turns around to correct his work "Oh and Taichi refrain from making any more paper planes for the remainder of the class I would like to see you too after class." The class laughs as Tai sighs.

The bell rings as the teacher slams his book shut "Ok that's the end of class, don't forget your homework and the test coming up next week Mr Taichi and Koushiro I would like to see you two now"

The class empties as Izzy and Tai steps up to the teacher "yes teacher" Izzy responds as the teacher speaks "Lately you have been spending more time in an alternate reality what's on your mind? You can talk to me about anything." Izzy blushes "Nothing Sir just the meaning of Love."

The teacher laughs as Taichi freaks out the teacher places his hand on Izzy "I wish you luck believe me I'm 23 years old and I still do not understand it. But by going by your age I would say you're about to hit puberty or well into it."

"I remember back then me and my boyfriend the shenanigans we would get up to." The teacher sighs "Some good times!" in unison Tai and Izzy gasp "The teacher? Gay?" The teacher covers their mouths "That stays between us, I don't want that getting back to the female teachers I don't wanted to shatter their dreams yet."

Another teacher walks by "Hello sir, how are you today?" the teacher smiles turning in the direction of the teacher "I'm fantastic miss I just disciplining these boys for snoozing off in class." He winks back at the teacher as she smiles back "Have fun."

The teacher turns back to the boys "The rule of thumb for these girls is apparently all the good guys are taken or either gay. I rather much keep getting there attention I like it" now what about you Taichi "You seem bored these days, as much as I would like to admit I'm such a boring guy these days you should be focusing on these classes, your marks seem to be decreasing slowly and steadily at this rate you'll be kicked off the soccer team."

Tai sighs "I know but unfortunately it's not sticking you know!" The teacher thinks in his head for a moment "Alright tell you what Koushiro I want you to be a personal tutor for Taichi, can you do that for me?" Izzy whines "Why Sensei?"

The teacher silences Izzy "You can stop calling me teacher and Sensei, I have a name you know it's Nathan, if you Koushiro can pump up Taichi's grades by the next test even if it's a fraction I'll let you guys get free rein you can come to me for any help you guys need, How's that sound to you guys?"

Taichi's heart beats hard suddenly as Nathan smiles in his direction Izzy responds "Ok" The teacher smiles at Izzy "Great now get your butts out of my class and go have some fun studying, I'm late for my date and his going to kill me verbally maybe even physically!"

Izzy and Tai leave the class as Tai speaks to Izzy "So Koushiro, ah when do you want to set a date I mean day for studying?" Izzy responses "Oh I'm not sure when you're free the earliest time we will probably get started today work out your days and our times so that they don't clash."

Tai speaks back "Well I have soccer practice till 5:30 how about you?" Izzy smiles perfect "I've got the computer club till 5:00 I'll come pick you up after and we can go to your place or mine which ever has fewer distractions."

After the computer club Izzy waves good bye to the rest of the club members "see you tomorrow." As Izzy is walking to meet up with Tai he bumps into Nathan "oh hi sir I mean Nathan" Nathan Laughs "Hey, so you guys got plans setup to study yet" Izzy smiles "Yep we setup for later tonight after school his got soccer for at least another 15 minutes." Nathan Smiles "Excellent Have fun oh here's a tip."

Izzy looks at the teacher questionably "Yes?" Nathan responds "Love comes in all shapes and forms if the love is there no matter how small go in for the kiss if it works out it works out if it doesn't well run like hell, nah I'm kidding apologise completely and say that you thought there was a spark or just outright lie and say there was a piece of food on their face and you wanted to get it off because it was annoying the hell out of you works for me every time."

The teacher walks off laughing "another great old time." Izzy looks back at the teacher before walking to meet up with Tai. As Izzy Meets up with Tai "Hey you ready?" "Sure" Tai responds as Izzy continues "I was thinking of going to my place my mum won't be home so less distractions. She usually asks 1000 and 1 questions whenever I bring people over."

Tai laughs "Sounds like my mum she's always asking who my new friend is" as Tai puts his fingers up to do the quotation marks. Tai and Izzy reach Izzy's house as Izzy steps out of his shoes and puts them neatly to the side "Makes sure we take off our shoes or we have to deal with the grizzly bear when she gets back"

Tai laughs "So how's this going to go down?" Izzy grabs his books on his desks "First we work out time table maybe exchange numbers and we see what works best for us" Tai responds "Sounds Cool"

They hand each other their numbers and addresses, then proceed to tell what their daily lives are like and get down a time table that works best. Izzy smile "So best plans for us are Mondays after 6, Wednesdays after school should be fine Fridays the same. We will have a hardcore day on Saturday."

Tai smiles "Sounds good to me hey I was thinking maybe we could go out of Sundays seeing we both free and get to know each other a bit. Maybe we can find stuff we like each" Izzy responds without looking up as he grabs his books "Sounds Prodigious to me" Izzy looks up smiling "alright let's see what works best and stick to you."

Over the next couple of days Izzy tries many methods he learned over the years while studying as he soon finds one that works best for Tai.

Izzy clicks his fingers "Perfect you're getting the hand of this" Tai blushes "Thanks, you're not so bad being a teacher." Tai ruffles Izzy's hair as he looks at a clock "dam it's already 3 in the afternoon on a Saturday mind you, you were really serious when you meant hardcore on Saturday. We should take a quick break maybe plan for where to go tomorrow"

Izzy smiles "I guess so you have been working really hard when that test comes I'm sure you'll be able to boost your score and stay on the soccer team." Tai looks at Izzy "Hey I have a question for what started this event?"

Izzy smiles "Sure shoot!" Tai responds "What made you question Love if you don't mind me asking?" Izzy looks up "You know what I really don't know, I've been thinking lately but another thought pops in my head afterwards making me think, who would want to go out with me? Look at me I'm a high end nerd competing against guys like you meat heads that are all buff whom seem to have ladies floating around them 24/7 No offense Tai"

Tai not being amused "None taken but I'm far from a meat head I play soccer because I love it half the team are so buff, half the time I think to myself how the hell are they still in soccer why aren't they like weight lifting girls yet?" Izzy laughs "I don't think they are that smart to notice.. Yet"

Tai speaks casually "Yep I get where you are coming from but I'm looking from a different approach i like to define love from more a mental point of view." Tai changes his hand movements and voice so he sounds quiet refined "Granted the breast interreges me enough with their supple petite..." tai starts laughing "dam it I failed that time" as Izzy starts to laugh "you were going oh so well"

Tai scratches his head "Yeah but in all seriousness if I'm gonna fall in love I want to make sure it's the right person." Izzy smiles "I could agree to that? It looks like we are no different in that manner." Tai smiles at Izzy "I'm sure there's someone out there that likes you"

Izzy smiles at Tai as he remembers what Nathan said "Love comes in all shapes and forms if the love is there no matter how small go in for the kiss." Izzy starts day dreaming for a moment "Maybe this is the type of connection Sensei meant he did say it never hurts to try and at worse I could just apologise, maybe?" Izzy looks at Tai as he smiles with his eyes closed while being relaxed.

Izzy goes in for a kiss as Tai's eyes shoot open Izzy pulls back waiting for a response as Tai is touching his lips in shock Izzy responses while being embarrassed as he turns around "Sorry I felt like I just had a major connection." Tai gets up and grabs Izzy from the behind turning him around "Wha.. mufh!" Tai just pulled Izzy in for a kiss Izzy stops moving as he just wraps his hands around Tai enjoying the moment.

The kiss lasted an eternity before Izzy noticed something wet falling on his shoulder he pushes Tai back "What's wrong?" Tai responds "You stole my first Kiss I wanted to steal your first kiss." Izzy blinks before laughing "Technically we both did."

Tai smiles a little as he wipes the tears away "So can this Sunday be our first date?" Izzy smiles "sure"

On Tuesday as school starts rumours start flying around about Tai being gay. Tai is in class working just as the bell goes Nathan response "All right I've marked the tests and for the love of god make sure your name is on the test I spent more time guessing the hand writing then actually marking the tests. Here grab your tests everyone as you leave Taichi and Izzy stay back in class I would like to speak to you personality."

Everyone leaves as he pulls out the two tests "Can you explain these?" they look at each other then at the mark and gawk "Either Taichi just cheated or you're a really good teacher and I'm more leaning on the latter. I'm absolutely shocked" as he closes the door then seriously looks at them "Are the rumours true?" Izzy looks as the teacher "What rumours?" Nathan responds "Apparently I'm looking at two new love birds." Tai grabs Izzy's hand replying "Yep!"

Nathan slaps Izzy on the back "So it looks like someone listened to my advice, eh?" Izzy blushes "yeah though it worked like a charm." Nathan crosses his arms "I can smell a pairing a mile away, Just remember one thing things are about to get hard for you guys. Seeing as gays are not completely accepted yet, but I'm here by your side don't hesitate to rely on my help, I'm here to help."

Smiling Nathan opens the door "Go have some lunch Tai and Izzy I wish you all the happiness you guys can make." Nathan pushes the pair out of the class "Tai response I have soccer practice now I'll meet you after school how's that sound?" "Great" Izzy smiles when Tai reaches Soccer he smiles to everyone asking "what's up?" as he changes uniform.

The coach calls Tai into his office as Tai walks in the office "What's up coach?" I'm relieving you off the team Tai responses "What Why?" The coach response "I don't need no gays on my team you'll destroy the moral here and the group even thinks its best if you are off the team. I say focus on your studies and start looking on that path if you want to get into higher education."

Tai furious "What this is bullshit I'm a great Soccer play hell even better than half these shit head on the team combined" The coach response "Watch that foul language or you'll get more than what you bargained for boy." Tai shock turns to walk out into the locker room to grab his stuff "I wish the team luck because they gonna need it without me."

Tai's walking as he notices a group fight he pushes everyone to the side as his face widens as he runs to Izzy pushing the attackers back "What the fuck do you think you guys are doing?" One the students respond "His a fag! He corrupted Tai, he deserves to be punished." The students continue to fight against Izzy as Tai tries his hardest to protect Izzy when the group goes silent.

The boys fighting try turn around as they meet face to face with the teacher. Nathan smiles picking up the boys "Oh can you little trouble makers enlighten me on what's going on?" Nathan looks trough his dark tinted glasses at the boys. The boys respond scared "they are fags!"

Nathan looks sternly at the boys "Oh? And your point?" he looks back that the gathers giving them all deathly stares making the room shiver in terror "Move along guys or you'll be in hell for the next few lunch times with me and I'm quite sure none of you want that hmmm?" as he smiles the group begins to lessen as other teacher come in to break the fight.

Nathan puts down the two students and turns around "Oh the crusaders are finally here better late than never can you deal with these two young boys make sure they get there punishment and I'll be speaking with these boys here" The teachers get frightened even they know exactly how harsh this guy can get. Nathan opens the door and pushes Tai and Izzy into the room before turning around "If I find those guys getting off lightly I won't hesitate to put them in dentition myself" as he closes the door behind him.

Nathan Sighs "Alright guys tell me what happened I know you guys will tell me more information then I can gather from the whole school." Tai starts crying holding Izzy as Nathan pulls them in for a hug "its ok I'll deal with the culprits harshly so tell me exactly what happened."

Tai calms down as he explains everything from what happened with the coach and the fight. "Well thank you for honestly telling me everything so what do you plan to do?" Tai starts to sniffle "I think I should break up with Izzy and spread a joke that this was all a lie" Nathan slaps Tai against the back of the head lightly "You will not do that, you're telling me you would rather break the one you loves heart just so that you guys don't have to feel pain."

Nathan sighs "Please! I went through worse than you guys I was found out in high school just like you guys and I got belted left, right and center, you guys want to know what exactly happen with me?" Izzy slightly nods still feeling hurt "I got dubbed the tactician my school mates basically feared me I had no one besides my boyfriend at the time that helped me I nearly lost all my friends and I lost it the next time a beating came I turned around stood up and basically said fuck off."

Nathan takes a deep breath "That's when I first wore glasses the first time I wore then and adjust them the students knew first hand shit was going down. As for the coach I will deal with him in a way I deem fit no one should be discriminated Tai Izzy your coming with me you going to see just exactly how feared I am exactly amongst my peers."

Nathan drags Tai and Izzy to the front of the coach's office "Wait here" Nathan walks into the offices as he hears the coach start yelling Tai feels sad as Izzy hold his hand smiling "I'm sure it will be ok!"

Nathan walks out the room smiling as the coach joins him with tears in his eyes "Tai you can stay on the team I apologise for hurting your feelings or any problems I may have caused you." Tai starts to smile big as Nathan turns to the coach "you can go back and continue working on whatever you were doing."

Nathan turns to Tai "That's what happens when you challenge a serious Gemini we will fuck with your minds" as he smiles at Tai "I told you things would work out if you really love each other stay together and live out the rest of your lives trust me when I say this Love comes in all packages no matter how big or small" Izzy kisses Tai happily, Tai returns the passion back as Nathan smiles.


End file.
